Smooth Star
by JTDisillusions
Summary: Harry wasn't expecting to travel the universe with the mad man in a blue box nor was he expect to carry the burden of a dying race on his shoulders. The Doctor wasn't expecting to find someone as special as Harry nor was he ready to love again. But with the opening of a door, everything they weren't expecting became set in stone and they wouldn't have it any other way. Doctor/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In which JT does not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.

A/N: JT here :3 Welcome to my very first Harry Potter and Doctor Who fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy and eh yeah so there will probably errors and mistakes but please don't burn me at the stakes *laughs nervously* I'm trying my best to edit but it's hard to edit your own work sometimes and the mistakes just fly over my head. With that said correction and criticism are absolutely welcome and will be much appreciated. Oh, eh not sure if this is a good place to put an AN or is it too distracting in the beginning? I could move it to the end. . .

( - . - ")

Warning: Slash, m/m, m/f

**Smooth Star**

_A Harry Potter and Doctor Who Fanfiction _

By: JT Disillusions

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning of it All (Pilot)

* * *

The fiery months of summer were drawing to an end, yet this day, as the seventh month dies, was the hottest day of them all. It would have been a breathtaking day had it not been so humid and sweltering– keeping many folks indoors to avoid the heat. It was in this drowsy heat that that a skinny, black-haired boy wondered aimlessly down the empty streets of Privet Drive. His dirty trainer covered feet carried him passed rows upon rows of perfect little look alike houses of this disillusioned neighbourhood. Keeping his hands tucked in the pockets of his torn and dirty jeans, Harry Potter walked briskly trying to avoid the residences of Private Drive who were the sort of people that thought scruffiness ought to be punishable by law. It was in this sweltering heat that Harry came upon a strange blue police box that sat in the middle of the side walk.

While physical appearance of the blue box looked more than ordinary, the wild energy that it emitted was certainly not muggle. Whatever this old out of place police box contained Harry noted could not be muggle because nothing in the muggle world had ever felt like it. But, it did not feel like magic to Harry either. Certainly there was the same flux of air that occurred when he performed magic but this blue box possessed something in its natural rhythm that Harry could place. Something that was both familiar and strangely comforting.

What happened next could certainly be blamed on a number of things as Harry would remark on day in the distant future. It could have been Harry's natural curiosity or the simple fact that he was terribly sick of being ignored by his so called friends that hadn't even bothered beyond the brief note of – stay out of trouble. As if Harry had been the one time and time again looking for trouble. And on top of that the isolation from anything and everything magical was filling him with the intense craving of being in contact of anything even remotely magical. Even if that something was an unidentifiable blue box that pulsed with wild energies that may or may not be magical. Regardless of the reasons that lead Harry to pull on the brass handles of the blue box, this single action would change his fate until the very end of time. The single decision that would ripple through the universe began with the opening of the door.

҉ ҉ ҉

_Dead Space_

_2040 A.D. _

Amelia Pond and Rory William otherwise known to the mad man of this blue box as the Ponds, stood on the glass platform of the Tardis staring intently at the floundering and blundering man in front of them madly leaping around the console of the time traveling spaceship or as the Doctor would say space _and _time traveling. Really, Amy and Rory were quite used to the wild way that the Doctor flew the Tardis after all those trips around the universe, following the Doctor as he leaped across space and time, saving one world after another. Still, Amy secretly thought would it kill the man to stop hopping around the console like a 6 year old on a sugar high as a sudden jot pushed her into Rory.

"Doctor"

"Yes! Amy . . . "replied the Doctor who stretched out the syllables of her name and sliding into the space right in front of her.

"Are we really going on vacation?"

It was Rory however that questioned him with a suspicious gleam in his eyes while Amy nodded beside him with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Oh Rory, Rory, Rory. . . Of course we are! In fact we're off to the XZ96, the crowning jewel of the Teralian Galaxy. Vast violet oceans as far as the eyes could see and crystal clear white sand," exclaimed the Doctor as he gestured wildly with his arms before spinning back to the console and pulling down a large blue lever. "made of real crystals by the way. The perfect beach resort as you humans would call it."

He stood for a moment grinning widely at the Ponds who were still filled with suspicions due to their most recent trip with the doctor that didn't turn out quite as planned. What should have been a simpletrip to witness the festival of stars quickly turned into a mission to stop a full blown war between two religion factions from tearing the planet apart. One which may or may not have been the Doctor's fault in the first place since he was the one that had accidentally knocked down the huge stone sphere that was a some all important divine object. And so it had ended up with Amy and Rory running for their lives while trying not to trip on their togas.

But perhaps it will be different this time thought Amy; the trip did seem smoother than usual and the doctor hadn't been trying to override some mysterious force field and the Tardis itself had not received any urgent messages. Unfortunately for Amy though, just as soon as those thoughts crossed her mind that Tardis suddenly began to shake violently causing the Ponds to grab on to the railings as the insides of the Tardis flipped upside down.

"Doctor..." scowled Amy as she glared at a sheepish looking man who was currently dangling from of the console wires that had caught his ankle.

"I may have pressed the wrong button."

"May have?"

At Rory's pointed look, the doctor quickly grumbled, "Oh all right I pressed the wrong button but I don't see how me admitting to pressing the wrong button will solve this."

"Doctor" growled Amy.

"Oh alright don't get testy" huffed the Doctor who with a sort of feline grace grab on to the console and started to fiddle with the controls as he mumbled under his breath and nodded at random intervals as if agreeing with the suggestions of someone else.

The doctor suddenly let out a noise loud enough for the ponds to hear.

"Oh what, doctor" asked Rory cautiously already dreading the answer.

"Yeah, is it a good sort of oh or the bad kind?"

"Eh, long story short there's nothing I can do to fix this so we're going to have to wait it out?"

"Why does the Tardis even have an option like this?" exclaimed Amy.

"Well...there was that time that the Cerulean Prince was aboard the Tardis with the Master and I. It was his suggestion really that certain things would be so much more exciting if we..."

"Never mind, we don't want to know. Just get everything back to normal!" exclaimed Rory.

"Right, well we should be normal in" as the Doctor made the gesture to look at his imaginary watch. "Right about now"

And with that the inner dimensions of the Tardis righted itself and the ponds collapses into a heap on the floor while the Doctor jumped back to fiddling with the Tardis as it landed with a jolt.

"Okay Ponds! Welcome to x179," exclaimed the Doctor as he tap the console with a flourish and pull out his sun glasses looking ever the part the tourist.

"Well what do you think?" gestured the Doctor who stood facing the ponds as he snapped his fingers to open the Tardis door.

"Well..." commented Amy as the peered out from the doctors arms while Rory looked out from under the doctors other arm. "I never expected it to look so much like home? "

"Home?"

"Yes, as in looks exactly like the Earth type of home," death paned Rory.

"What?" called out the Doctor as he stuccoed to turn around and look at the scene in front of him.

"This isn't x179...hmmm...right galaxy, wrong solar system and time" the Doctor gave a thoughtful look and then turned to the Ponds smiling as bright as ever. "Hmm . . . must have hit another wrong bottom while trying to fix that little upside down problem. Well come on we can still get to x179 after all we've got all of time and space."

"Maybe we should stay here and book a vacation to the Bahamas instead with a plane or something?"

"Oh where's your sense of adventure" exclaimed the Doctor.

"I left with the killer..." grumbled Rory under his breath. Only to be hit in the ribs by Amy who was about speak but was interrupted by the sudden slamming of the Tardis door.

"Uh ... It doesn't usually do that, does it?" asked Rory nervously.

"No, no it doesn't" replied Amy. "Doctor, did you do that?"

"Do what?" came the Doctor's distracted call from underneath the Tardis console.

"The door, Doctor. It just slammed shut."

"and won't open" added Rory who was trying to pull open the doors.

"The doors?" asked the doctor as he peaked out from under the console.

"Yes, the doors."

Looking at the puzzled looked on the Doctor's face as he pointed his sonic screw driver at the door, it was as clear as day that her raggedy doctor once again had no idea how they landed themselves into this mess and once again without even needing to step out of the Tardis. Although, this seemed like the boring type of trouble they were still in a space ship with an infinite number of rooms with a mad more than ready to fill them up with the universe. So who knows what the Doctor kept on here and that was the sort of trouble Amy looked forward to - the most impossible kind. Sneaking a glance out of the corners of her eyes at the Doctor, Amy pushed Rory quietly towards the doors that led deeper into the Tardis, only to be interrupted by the Doctor loud exclamation.

"What is it?" asked Amy who stood beside a guilty looking Rory.

"It seems that the Tardis' energy levels are quite low"

"So did you forget to plug in the Tardis before bed?"

"No. No, the Tardis' energy source is a suspended star. Most advanced of Gallifreyan technology. Really does not need plugging in, ever!" explained the Doctor sounding like an offended child at the mere notion of the Tardis needed to the plugged a common cell phone.

"Okay . . . but what happened to the door?"

"It might just be a part of the Tardis' defense systems automatically shutting down most functions to preserve energy"

"Wait," questioned Rory. "But I thought you said that the Tardis doesn't need ever need charging, so why is it low on energy?"

"Well," said the Doctor absent mindedly as he spun around the Tardis while pointing his sonic screw driving in random directions. "I do believe that something is interfering with the Tardis' energy fields and feeding on its energy. So the Tardis shut down before more could be taken from it."

"Great, does that mean we're stuck here until whatever out there either loses interest with the Tardis or decides to come in here?"

"Possibly . . ." But before the Doctor could finish his sentence, the Doctor suddenly spun around to faced the locked Tardis door.

"Interesting..." commented the Doctor who moved to place his ear to the door while the sonic buzzed next to him. Behind him, Rory and Amy were watching the Doctor with skeptical and puzzled looks at his mysterious actions.

"Doctor" called Amy.

"Doctor!" she tried again, this time ready to approach him. But the Doctor only gave her frustrated glare and raised his arms to stop her movement before turning his attention back to the door; his hands moving around the surface across the various ridges and imaginary groves that where imbedded into the wrought iron of the Tardis door.

'How peculiar,' mused the doctor as he move his hands through the invisible groves and ridges that had appear on the Tardis door. They felt familiar underneath his hands and perhaps a tat too close to home. The invisible symbols that painted the door in spirals and sounds echoed loudly in his ears despite the deafening silence that surrounded him. Their sounds were a gentle melody of note unknown and nearly unpronounceable by any other. They weren't perfect however as it was certainly riddled with mistakes of youth but there was no doubt as the symbols flashed in his mind eye that these were something he never expected to see again. After all this was the language of a dead civilization beyond the reach all but nearly one.

The Doctor felt his hearts soar that the prospect that maybe, just maybe someone, somehow had done the impossible. Really, he was letting little Amelia and the Ponds affect him too much, to hope for such as foolish thing. But, the heart is as always such a foolish, foolish thing. _Alas sometimes the heart knows what the mind does not . . ._ echoed through the doctors mind. And so the jaded Doctor allowed himself to hope and believe. Hoping with all his hearts that this time it wouldn't leave him a broken man, after all even the Quikish tree had only so many dream fruits to give.

Decision made the Doctor stood up and straightened the lapels of his jacket and fiddled with his bow tie with a little grin on his face. In any case, one should always look presentable if he was expecting proper company be it friend or foe.

"Doctor," called Amy who was scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes and glance at him up and down, taking note of how the Doctor was running his hands through his hair and literally bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Are you ... expecting a date?"

"What ... No, no expecting? Never" exclaimed the Doctor.

"So you're not expecting a date but, it's still a date?" asked Amy who looked torn between wanting to know more but was having trouble wrapping the idea of the Doctor and date in the same sentence.

"Well..." mused the doctor with a goofy grin on his face, "It would certainly be the date of all dates if what lies beyond that door is of what I believe it to be"

"And what do you believe is behind that locked door?"

"First of all it is not locked, nothing is ever locked well unless you know it's wooden and xirilium but really you won't ever encounter that. Way past your time won't be for another million years unless of course you had a time machine. Hmm . . . which I suppose you do since I do so by extension you do," rambled the Doctor as he manually overrode the Tardis' lock down system with the sonic. But the Doctors ramble was quickly cut off by the creaking of the Tardis door as it swung open.

And with an opening of a door the whole of space and time shifted its center to encompass two instead of one.

* * *

Please Read & Review

Just below (^.^)

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First of all thank you all for the favs, follows and of course reviews. I'm super happy that people have enjoyed my story and are looking forward to more. Haha the pressure. :p Also, I'm terribly sorry that this chapter took so long. I had to write and rewrite it several times. I had the general idea in terms of plot and what needs happen all planned out but when I went to write it down on paper, there were just kinks that won't work itself out.

I was torn between moving on with the plot and wanting to have both the Doctor and Harry's point view for their first meeting. Since first impressions are important and things had to set up for the plot. I originally ended up with 20 something pages for this chapter and thought that it was way too long, so it was back to drawing board. Eventually, this ended up with mostly Harry's point of view in things and some plot movement (I took out all the Doctor's point of view and a good chunk of plot movement) Not very satisfied with what it came out to be because I feel some parts are quite choppy and confusing. Hopefully the next chapter which will be mostly the Doctor's point of view can clarify several things that maybe confusing in this chapter.

Please, please bare with me (TT . TT)

Oh and please tell me how this chapter was for you. Maybe you would have preferred the 20 paged version of this chapter because this one didn't flow as well. If so, I might just post that up instead of this and began working on the next chapter.

Thanks again for reading! ( ^ . ^ )

WARNING: it's actually pretty PG right now.

Disclaimer: In which JT does not own either one.

**Smooth Star **

_A Harry Potter and Doctor Who Fanfiction _

By: JT Disillusions

* * *

Chapter Two: The Cold Kiss

* * *

When the blue doors swung open with a gentle push, Harry wasn't entirely sure what awaited him on the other side. And while Harry was familiar with the concept of things being bigger on the inside, it was still mildly surprising to find it so casually in a muggle police box of all places. In fact, the metal interior of the wooden box was a lot bigger on the inside and a lot less magical. There was a distinct lack of clutter that seemed to evade every wizarding dwelling that Harry had set foot into and there was certainly a lack of people in robes, waving their wands around. Indeed there were only three people in his direct vicinity, who judging by their attire were no doubt muggles.

Deciding that it would be best to introduce himself, Harry mumbled out his greeting in hopes that these strange people who stood frozen in the middle of their conversation would stop their staring and return his greeting.

"Umm. . . hello," Harry tried again louder this time seeing as the man with the bow tie was still pointing his metal looking stick in his general direction. Under their intense stares, Harry found himself fingering the fringes of his t-shirt while trying to look as friendly as possible shifting his glaze from the tall red head to the man in the bowtie that started at him as if he was the best thing and the worst things in the entire universe at the same time.

҉ ҉ ҉

When the door of the Tardis suddenly swung open, the Ponds weren't entirely sure what to expect, but they were prepared for horrendous creatures, metal aliens or even an actual _date_ for the Doctor. However, they were at a complete loss as to how to react to the young boy that walked through the Tardis doors.

The black haired boy with his wirily glasses and baggy hand-me down clothe looked completely out of place and completely defenceless in the Tardis. In fact, he looked more nervous than they were, noted Amy as she took in his figgiting fingers that danced across the hem of his oversized t-shirt. The sinking feeling that had appeared in the pit of her stomach quickly dissolved as she returned his greetings with a soft smile and a wiggle of her fingers.

"Hello, I'm Amelia Pond. You can call me Amy," winked Amy. "And this is my husband, Rory. Rory Williams."

Amy bumped her hips against Rory's causing him to snap out of his staring and raise a hand in greeting the teen. Hoping to put him at ease, Amy smiled brightly at the green eyed teen as he took in his surroundings and replied.

"I'm Harry Potter," returned the black haired teen. "Uh, sorry for barging in to your phone box?"

"Oh, no worries. Welcome to the –"

Amy found herself cut off by the suddenly moving form of the Doctor who seemed to have snapped out of his shocked state. The Doctor's lanky form was now standing in front of the boy named Harry and Amy could only watch as the Doctor's behaviour became stranger and stranger by the minute. And boy did she live for the Doctor's strange behavior, but what happened in the following few minutes was a type a bizarre that even Amelia Pond had a hard time comprehending, let alone understanding.

҉ ҉ ҉

Amy's bright smile had caused Harry to relax, leaving him completely unprepared when the man with the bow tie moved towards him from his previously motionless position. Harry's body tensed immediately as he looked up at the towering figure that had suddenly leaped in front of him. The strange man with eyes as clear the winter skies regarded him with an almost cautionary stare, as if Harry was the real threat in this situation against a man that was a good two heads taller than him.

Really, if anyone was suppose to be feeling cautious it should be Harry of all people considering the fact that the man still had not removed his currently buzzing metal wand from Harry's person. But, oddly enough he couldn't bring himself to be fearful of the unusual contraption or the strange man as he fell under their intense scrutiny. Instead, Harry felt usually calm and protected. These feeling that appear more biological rather than logical. In fact, Harry really should be more than weary of the buzzing wand that had moved from scanning his arms to being pointed directly at his eyes. After all, he had not the slightest idea of what the metal wand was doing to him; let alone what was going on.

Harry allowed the man's scrutiny despite the close proximity of the buzzing wand since it appeared to pose no danger and was for the most part bearable. However, it did not prepare him for the wet sensation that had suddenly descended upon his hands. A soft appendage left heated wet trails that cooled rapidly in the air as it glided across his hands. The usual contact let his mind reeling, desperately attempting to make sense of the other's actions. Harry was completely unsure of how to proceed from here.

_Was this some form of greeting in a far off country_ wondered Harry as he started wide eyed at the man who was currently licking the back of his hands. _Rather intently too _noted Harry, a thought that brought a flush of heat to the surface of his skin.

Not only was Harry baffled by the man's actions, he was now just as confused about his own lack of effort to fend off the ludicrous man. He should have been running for the hills as soon as the man's tongue hit his hands, not standing here calmly as if it was an everyday occurrence. Perhaps, the hazy summer heat had finally gotten to him and this was merely a twisted fantasy of Harry's heat stroked mind. Regardless, he should really be snatching his hand back.

Never one to be denied freedom Harry tugged harder on his trapped hands only for them to be held tighter as the man moved closer. He was now standing close enough so that Harry could feel warm breaths brushed against his cheeks, mingling with his own.

Close enough that sea foam green meet winter blue and time stood still.

Captivated by the whirlpool of emotions that shimmered in the man's eyes, Harry forgot the world around them. In that moment, he could feel the rotation of the earth, the moment of the stars and the turbulent stream of all that is and was. In that infinite second, Harry felt the tidal wave of time and space crash through his mind. A splash of images and sounds rippled through his mind, assaulting his senses. Harry found himself propelled from one world to another, moving through the red hills of a golden age to a burning sea of flames before landing in the flickering ember of a civilization, of a man.

A man that was always running and never stopping. Running from one corner of the universe to the next, leaving trails of hope and destruction as he passed.

Then it was all gone, leaving Harry slight dazed as ghostly remnants danced in his mind. Blue whirlpools looked at him with weariness and shock. Worried that he would judge.

But Harry did not judge because he understood. And perhaps, he understood more than anyone else had been able to in a very long time. Nobody can even began to fathom what the weight of a world feels like unless they too had to hold it upon their shoulders and this man was responsible for that and so much more. Because if it was him then he would have ran and never looked back.

And maybe he already was running.

҉ ҉ ҉

_Come with me. _

_Where? _

_Where ever you like. _

҉ ҉ ҉

When Harry turned his back on the man with the sad eyes and walked away from the truly magical police box his stomach filled with a dull, sinking sensation. The feelings of hopelessness that plagued him all summer rolled over him once more. This time Harry's hopelessness was not linked to the frustrations that he felt over his unresponsive friends and isolation from the magic world. Instead, they stem from his desires to accept the hands of the strangers and run from his responsibilities. Harry wanted to run like he had never run before towards the stars and all of time and space. But, he couldn't. Not when the wizarding world and Hogwarts was the only true home Harry had ever known. He had responsibilities and a prophecy to fulfill. He couldn't abandon his friends, not like how they had abandoned him all alone in the muggle world.

_Don't think about that_, Harry told himself sternly for the hundredth time that summer. He was sure Ron and Hermione wouldn't abandon him. They've gone through too much for that to occur.

But would he ever get any actual news instead of cautionary words.

_I know that this must be frustrating . . . don't' do_ anything rash. Be careful, we'll see you soon.

Soon, that had been the word that kept Harry from exploding from anger but at the same time – how soon was soon? Nobody had bothered with a precise date. There was no doubt Ron and Hermione were together and it hurt beyond anything that they were having fun while he was stuck at Private Dr.

And what were Ron and Hermione so busy with? Why wasn't Harry aware of anything that was happening within the wizarding world? Hadn't he proven himself trustworthy enough, brave enough and capable enough to handle anything that Voldemort could throw his way? After all it was him, Harry that had battled Voldemort all these years. It was him that had witness Voldemort's return, not Ron or Hermione. Not anyone else.

As Harry's frustrations increased so did his desire to go back and accept the Doctor's offer of traveling the stars. It was only the Gryffindor side of Harry that kept him from running back. The side wouldn't let him abandon his family here because Harry knew deep down that if he left now then he would never return. Unfortunately no matter how much he had wanted to wipe away the forlorn look that took over the Doctor's face when he had refused, he had obligations here. Harry couldn't forsake his friends and family, not after all that they've done for him.

But, if there was an after for him and for the Doctor then . . . then they would have all of time and space.

Not paying attention to where his feet was taking him, Harry suddenly found himself within hailing distance of his cousin, who was strolling down the street, humming tunelessly. Harry silently cursed his luck and wondered if he were to turn away now, would his cousin still be tempted to bother him. But when Dudely's snarky voice called after him, Harry glared in vain at the darkening skies.

Finding himself staring at Dudely's wide chest, Harry couldn't help the words that flowed out of his mouth as a summer's worth of frustrations leaked out.

"So, who have you been beating up tonight? Another ten year old?" taunted Harry. "I saw what you did to Tyler Lounds last night – "

"He was asking for it, the little fag" grounded out Dudley.

"What, did he tell the truth and call you a pig? Or maybe he overheard mommy dear calling you her little ickle Diddykins?"

When Harry saw Dudely's jaw muscles twitch, he felt sweet satisfaction blossom in his chest despite knowing that he would probably come out even worse from this little encounter. Still, siphoning off his frustration on his cousin was his only solution. He wasn't allowed to do magic after all.

_It's worth it . . . _thought Harry, waiting for a blow that never came. Following Dudley's line of sight towards his wand, Harry let out a mirthless chuckle.

"What, Big D? Scared of a little wooden twig?" taunted Harry, gesturing to his holy wand that was sticking out from his front pocket.

"You're – you're not allowed," said Dudley even though he didn't sound completely convinced. "I Know you're not. You'd get kicked out from the freak school of yours. You just wait till, I tell Daddy you had that thing out."

"Running to Daddy now are we? Is his brave ickle Dudely afraid the freak" said Harry as he pulled out his wand, pointing it at Dudley.

"Get that thing away from . . . "

Dudley suddenly gave an odd twitch and gasped; his whole body shivering as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over him.

"What did you d-do?" came Dudley's broke whisper but Harry wasn't looking at Dudley anymore. Instead his head was turned towards the indigo sky. Harry watched as the stars and the moon blinked out one by one. Suddenly they were covered in a blanket of darkness. The noise of the distant cars and rustling trees slowly faded into silence as the humid summer night turned bitingly cold. The frigid air left Harry shivering uncontrollably, unable to move from his spot as panic bubbled from within. Darting his eyes left and right, Harry tried to see through the darkness that surrounded them in an attempt to locate the threat. It was useless though because no matter how hard Harry stared, he remained unseeing. Straining his ears, Harry hoped that he would be able to pick up any sound of movement. But, all he heard was the deafening sounds of his breathing and the occasional whimpers that tumbled out of Dudley's mouth.

Then he heard it. There was something in the street apart from themselves, something that was drawing long, horse, ratting breaths. But that was immediately drowned out by the panic of Dudley's loud voice.

"I'll tell Dad!" whimpered Dudley. "Cut it out, you freak! Stop doing it!"

"Will you just shut up!" hissed Harry, trying his hard to ignore Dudley. "I'm trying to lis – "

Harry cut himself off. He had heard the clinking of chains to his left, just beyond Dudley's blurry shape.

"Get over here," whispered Harry as he reaching for Dudley, trying to pull him from the last place where he had heard the sound. However, Dudley remained unmoving, head locked towards a single direction. Harry felt a horrible jolt of dread as he tucked on Dudley's arms, hard this time.

WHAM!

Harry felt his back collide against the hard unforgiving floor of the side walk. Stars warmed in front of eyes as he tried to regain his bearings. Beside him, he heard hysterical whimpers and shrieks coming from what could only be his cousin.

"Dodley, you moron!" groaned Harry, his eyes watering in pain as he scrambled on to his hands and knees. There was no doubt his right wrist was sprained and now completely useless. Blindly, Harry felt around for his fallen wand while leaning on his elbows.

"Come on – _lumos_," breathed Harry as he saw light flare up inches away from his left hand. Harry snatched up the wand and scrambled to his feet and turned around. For a moment he almost wished that he hadn't and if Harry was truthful to himself then he would have wished to be back with the man in the blue box – the Doctor that chased away the nightmares of the universe.

Because what stood hovering just a foot away from Harry Potter was his worst nightmare. The faceless figure glided smoothly towards him, sucking the light as it came. Scrambling backwards, Harry bumped into the whimpering figure of his cousin. _That's right_ Harry thought, he had to get his cousin out of here.

Raising his wand, Harry screamed out. "_Expecto Petronum!_"

Unfortunately, only a silver mist showered from the tip of the wand. It was nowhere near enough to stop the advancing Dementor. He must be doing something wrong. His wand movement was shaky as his dominant hand was out of commission but Harry was sure that they were passable. _Then it must be the memories_. Harry felt panic fog his brain as he frantically tried to sift through all his memories, trying desperately to grab onto the happy ones. He tried to think of his friends, Ron and Hermione but that all he felt from that was anger and betrayal. All of the happy memories that they shared were not tainted by the memory of their silence and distance from his this summer.

Harry found himself completely lacking of happiness. He could only stand frozen as a pair of grey, skeletal hands reached out towards him. His heart hammered against his ribcage as icy bones brushed against the rapidly cooling surface of his cheeks.

"_Expecto Petronum"_

Harry heard himself rasp out. But his voice sounded dim and far away. Another, rather pathetic attempt at the potonum drifted from his wand. A fine mist sprinkled down between them burning bits of the Dementor's cape. However, it did nothing to deter the Dementor.

Rubies meet emerald as Harry found himself inches away from the Dementor. Its icy breath was slowly turning Harry's lips blue and frost formed around Harry's lashes and eyes. The Dementor inched closer towards Harry, its grip on Harry cheeks almost loving. Harry found himself drowning in a sea of creams and flames. Voices crashed through his mindscape. His struggles almost nonexistent now, Harry was slowly slipping away from the conscious world.

Only a few scattered thoughts remained floating in Harry's conscious. Surprisingly, Harry found himself thinking back to a few minutes ago, wondering if perhaps he should have taken up the Doctor's offer and ran towards the stars, because it would seem that he won't be doing anyone any good. Not when he was seconds away from becoming a thoughtless, soulless vegetable. The Doctor's face burst clearly through his mind as he fought to breath, hoping for once that he had someone to rely on. Someone to rescue him for a change.

"Harry!" a sharp baritone voice cut through the fog of his mind. The Dementor froze as well just a breath away from Harry's lips at the booming voice.

* * *

**Next Time**: The impossible boy

Please Read & Review

Just below (^.^)

V

V

V

V


End file.
